Light Novel Volume 2
Plot Volume two starts off around the end of summer break, with Yokodera and Tsukiko on a bus ride to home. The two have been having fun over the summer, but school is about to start again. Yokodera, who has gotten fairly good at telling what kind of mood Tsukiko is in, can tell she's kind of depressed as she gets off at her stop.Well, Yokodera rides the bus towards his house, gets off, and then discovers... his house is gone altogether. As his family and almost all of the neighbors have gone on vacation. Naturally, he calls for help... first, his best friend, Ponta, who jokes that Yokodera must have forgotten where he lives and hangs up. Then he calls the first person on his list alphabetically: Azusa. As she is on a vacation in Okinawa with her two friends from her old school, she does not answer his call.It starts to rain, so he calls Tsukiko next. She then turns up at Yōto's location and invites him to her house. Fortunately, the Steel King Tsukushi is not at home and Tsukiko tells Yokodera to use the bath. Yokodera, living up to his nickname, deduces that Tsukiko must want to take a bath with him, and decides to wait in the bath area for her.Several hours later, he's starting to wonder why she hasn't come by yet, and hears her voice in an argument with another person. So he goes to rescue Tsukiko... naked. Having no shame, he doesn't really react when Tsukiko and Tsukushi see him.The angered Steel King confines Yokodera('s evil twin), now clothed in an old jersey Tsukiko gave him, in a futon, and promises him many different methods of torture. Fortunately for Yokodera, she soon falls asleep. She starts sleeptalking, and Yokodera finds out that she's terribly afraid of losing Tsukiko, her only living family member, and becoming all alone.Yokodera, not wanting to eavesdrop any more on the sleeping king, and also being more than slightly uncomfortable wrapped up, manages to escape. Wandering around in the Tsutsukakushi mansion, he manages to find the bath again. He notices the light is on, and opens the door so he can turn it off, only to reveal a naked Tsukiko.The Steel King, awakened by some sixth sense when it comes to Tsukiko, rushes to her aid. Yokodera runs, knowing he can't hope to outrun Tsukushi, except that the Steel King is distracted by the naked Tsukiko.The weather outside is very stormy, so Yokodera runs to the storage room. It's a rather large storage room, and filling up most of it is a huge Warawanai Neko, which seals somehow got off. Yokodera decides to sleep in this room for the night. The next day, Azusa calls while he's waiting for the bus to go to school. She's made up with her former classmates, but she's still mad at Yokodera. She starts to say she bought a great swimsuit, so why didn't the hentai... but Yokodera understands her as being upset because the swimsuit didn't look good on her. After saying a lot of things that are misinterpreted, he ends the call as the bus arrives.Yokodera is going to school to speak with Tsukushi about the Warawanai Neko he found in the storage room. We find out Yokodera is ostracized by his classmates , and we also meet the vice president of the track team. She apparently respects the club president greatly, but hates Yokodera quite a bit.Tsukushi admits the Warawanai Neko has been in the Tsutsukakushi family for generations as an heirloom, but she doesn't really believe in its powers. In the past, after a fight with Tsukiko, when the young Steel King wished to make up with her a block of wood and chiseling tools appeared. Tsukushi took this as a sign and created the Warawani Neko of the first volume. However, she takes this as her own action and not as a wish granted by the Warawanai Neko.All of that aside, the club president now enters into the planning phase for the assassination of Yokodera's evil twin. Yokodera, who is obviously against this plan, says that he wants to aid her plan. So she invites him to their house to work out a plan. Tsukiko rings Yokodera to say that something terrible has happened. Yokodera rushes to the Tsutsukakushi's house and finds Tsukiko in the storage room, surrounded by strange objects. Yokodera identifies them as items from his missing house.Tsukushi arrives then and identifies Yōto as the evil twin, so he says he will escape to 'Narnia' and hides in a warderobe. The Steel King shakes the wardrobe fiercely, causing the back panel to break and Yokodera to pop out. He manages to avoid death by asking if she had seen his evil twin, marking himself as the good Yokodera. They go to her room to converse about the evil twin assassination plan.Yokodera suggests that, if they kill the evil twin outright, it will only make her a martyr in Tsukiko's eyes, and she'll never marry the Steel King. So the idea is to make Tsukiko hate the evil twin, and for that, Yokodera suggests Tsukushi to try to steal him away from Tsukiko. After the meeting, Yokodera goes back to look through his stuff in the storage room. He wishes for Tsukiko to get her emotions back, as she should show her emotions like Azusa does. Then he wishes Azusa to be back from her vacation, and poof, she appeares in front of him. He explains that it was the Warawanai Neko who did it, and Azusa tests out a wish of her own. A pair of handcuffs appears in Yokodera's hands, who uses themto handcuff Azusa to the bed as he starts saying how attractive she is in her swimsuit. Azusa cancels the wish, the handcuffs disappear and Yokodera comes to his senses. Dinner time, and Tsukushi begins her advances on the evil Yokodera twin.Tsukiko is happy with everyone being together and acting like a family. That night, as Yokodera is trying to sleep in the storage room, the Steel King sneaks in and tries to seduce him, failing miserably. She states that Yokodera will take Tsukiko away from her, and wishes the world to just end if she can't seduce him and change that future. Of course, wishing that in this particular room is a bad idea, and the world starts ending. Yokodera protects her from falling debris, which she misinterprets as him falling for her charm, so the world stops ending. The typhoon gets closer and is strong enough that they can't leave the house. After a day or two of being trapped in the house due to the typhoon, Yokodera feels something is wrong and calls Ponta, who wonders why Yokodera missed school. Yokodera was told that school had been cancelled due to the typhoon, but Ponta claims that it's really sunny and the typhoon missed them. It's been raining long enough that it starts to flood, and the four characters rush, trying to save what they can.Yokodera and the Steel King, who has started falling for the evil twin Yokodera, work together downstairs and he asks her to cancel her wish, even though she doesn't believe in the Warawanai Neko's powers. She replies that she has already tried cancelling her wish. The building starts collapsing on them. She clings to Yokodera, who notices that none of the debris hits them; almost as if it's avoiding them.At this point, Yokodera has figured out who has made this wish, and meets with Tsukiko alone. She reveals how lonely she is, with her sister at school all day, and no one else in their large mansion, so she wants Yokodera, who always treats her as a younger sister, to be her older brother.Yokodera refuses, saying even amongst "brothers", there are differences. He wants to be her brother-in-law, rather than a blood-related brother. Rather than being with her all the time, he wants the excitement of being with her only some of the time. He then says she should come to his house and meet his family, which consists of his older sister and his two parents. She agrees, and cancels her wish. In the end, Azusa and Tsukushi also decide to go along to Yokodera's house. On the day they're to go, Yokodera meets with the Steel King a little earlier to show her his family registry. Since there naturally is no brother of Yokodera registered, Tsukushi thinks that this means that the evil twin Yokodera is hated by his family so much that he has been stricken from the register. She then kisses Yokodera on the cheek, which Azusa witnesses. Gallery Category:Light Novel Volumes